


Dancing With My Star

by Hawkeyefangirl88



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Dahmer, Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyefangirl88/pseuds/Hawkeyefangirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her dream had finally came true, Jeremy Renner was her partner on the hit show Dancing With the Stars. Warning this does have a ton of SMUT so if you're not a big fan of smut I don't recommend reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With My Star

Well that time was coming near, time for the professional dancers to be paired with their celebrity partners for the return of Dancing with the Stars; I was sitting back patiently in the studio waiting who my partner would be. I heard that Jeremy was going to be on the show and I was hoping and praying he was so he could be my partner. I heard my name called, they brought us out on stage to our partners. I walked out of the hallway and I saw him standing there, his gorgeous, dirty blonde locks, those deep eyes, that sexy smile and those arms. I had scored Jeremy as my dance partner. Honestly, I couldn’t be happier. I considered myself the luckiest girl in the whole competition. I could tell from that first look that Jeremy and I had chemistry. He drew me in for a hug and I felt his big strong arms wrap around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck gently so my fingers were brushing his hairline. We let go of the hug and parted ways. On my way out to my car to leave I hear my name, I look around and see Jeremy running towards me. I stood there and waited for him to come to me, then he asks me breathing furiously, when can we start practicing? I replied and said to him in a very flirtaceous manner, “Well we could start tonight? You could come over to my place and I could teach you a couple of steps but it will be a couple weeks before we get our first dance to do together.” Jeremy replied and said “Sure I’ll be over how about I follow you home?” I was astonished at what he had asked me, I said “Sure Jeremy you can follow me home.” I jumped in my car and I saw Jeremy go over to his, I sat in my car a few seconds before starting the engine and I had the biggest grin on my face. Jeremy Renner was coming to my house. Then I hear Jeremy’s horn honk behind me I start my car and I back out of my space, not hitting Jeremy’s car and we head off to my house. 

I pull into my driveway, Jeremy pulls in right behind me. I climb up the steps with my clutch purse in hand to reach out and get my keys. I see Jeremy coming. I open the door and he follows in behind me. I show him around my home and he was astonished of how well a professional ballroom dancer lives. I worked so hard for all of my things, including all of my dance competition trophies and prizes. I told Jeremy to wait for me in the foyer until I got changed into my dance clothes, I went upstairs to my bedroom and threw on my shorts and my tank top and my dance heels and walked downstairs where I saw Jeremy waiting for me, he was in a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans and Converse sneakers. He looked so cute when he wore grey. When he saw me his eyes widened, his mouth opened into a smile like he was going to get lucky or something. We went into my secret dance studio and I figured I’d teach him a few steps of a waltz. I turned on some music, grabbed Jeremy, we were standing face to face, I put one of his hands on my waist and I held his other one. He was a natural at this, there was really no teaching him when it came to a waltz he knew every step. He spun me around and dipped me our lips inches apart from each other. When he pulled me back up I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Our foreheads were touching, and then I felt his hands cupping my face. Then I saw his lips inch closer to mine. He pulled me in for a kiss; it was only a simple kiss. Nothing too fancy. I pulled away and he did the same. Then he said, “What do I get for doing such a great job today?” I replied. “Well, how about I do a little dance for you?” Then I heard Jeremy snicker. “What?” I said. “Well you did invite me to your place for a reason right?” Jeremy replied with that sexy ass grin on his face. I looked back at him the same way he looked at me, I then said “I sure did, you can read my dirty mind very well can’t you?” Jeremy then came up behind me wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I slowly began giving into his advances. He started kissing my neck, I was moaning in complete ecstasy. I turned around breaking his hold on me to face him. I pulled him close to me and I whispered “Let’s go to my room” I then wrapped my long legs around him and took him to my room we were kissing every single step of the way only breaking away long enough to see where we were going. We got to my room where I opened the door pulling away from Jeremy for 2 seconds. We made it to my bed, where he threw me down; he lifted his shirt above his head to reveal his hot body. He looked like he was chiseled out of stone. His rippling abdomen, his big muscular arms, those big sexy, dreamy eyes, and his chest rising and sinking with every breath he took. I lifted up my tank top to reveal a pink bra with rhinestones on it. We commenced passionately kissing once more, a piece of clothing coming off every few seconds until we were both completely naked. I felt his penis against my thigh, it felt long and thick. I couldn’t wait to feel him inside me. He pinned me down to the bed holding his hands on my wrist and sat himself near my hips so I couldn’t move. I was breathing heavily. I hear him whisper “Are you ready for me?” I shake my head yes. I could feel him inside me, my pussy expanding to the girth of his cock. He started pumping in and out slowly at first then he slowly got quicker. I moaned out harder baby harder. He let go of my hands and I felt him go in and out of me in a ruthless motion. He definitely hit my spot. I heard myself moaning “Oh, Jeremy.. Oh Good God…” He was such a good lover. I watched him as best as I could while he was “working” his sex face was so hot, but of course all of his faces are hot as hell. We were both getting to the point of orgasm then I felt him stop, then I looked at him and said “What’s wrong lover?” “Nothing, I want you to beg for me to make you cum.” He replied, the tone of hot sex in his voice. “Okay then I will.” I replied. He then climbed back on top of me pumping in and out of me faster and harder. “Come on beg me…” he said. “Make me cum, Jeremy ooooohhhh make me cum, please….” I replied feeling his cock go in and out of my pussy. I could tell he was getting ready to cum too. I begged him to make me cum and sure enough I did. We both ended up orgasming at the same time; I loved hearing him moan watching his eyes roll back in his head as he shot his load of cum into my pussy. I moaned so loud that I knew if I had neighbors they would definitely have called the cops on me. Jeremy lay down on top of me, breathing heavily. I looked at Jeremy and said “You’re good baby…” He looked back at me and said, “You deserved that babe, I’ve seen all those jerks you’ve been partnered up with on the show and I bet none of them fucked you as good as I did.” I looked at him and said…”Babe you’re the best lover I think that I have ever had, you made sure I orgasmed as well as yourself. Most guys I’ve been with only care if they orgasm and not me.” It was getting late and Jeremy asked if he could stay the night with me, of course I didn’t mind. He cuddled up to me and we slept all night in complete and total bliss.


End file.
